ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dark Spark
Testimonials *Soloable by RDM63/BLM31 with gimp'd gears; easy but long fight. Keep all buffs up and you should be fine. Odin.Mogri 7/30/09 *Soloable by a BLM/WHM 75, very easy fight, Fire IV removed 17% of his HP (without ugga pendant proc). Resting wasn't even needed, fight lasted 3 minutes. --Antipika 00:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC)Antipika *Killable by a party of level 53 or higher characters; Soloable by most jobs at level 70 or higher. *Soloable by a level 59 NIN/WHM using Refresh Drinks (melee for damage and Blade: Retsu). *Soloable by NIN60/DNC30 well equipped, with 120 TP. (see talk page) *Soloable by lvl 60 ninja/30 warrior, but is not an easy fight. *Soloed easily as THF75/DNC37. Used Acid Bolts, Sleep Bolts, no Blind Bolts. Started with 0 TP, used Evasion Setup, Sleep Bolts used for 2 Sneak Attacks. Survived Self-Destruct np. Berserk was a slight annoyance when he got lucky with a Double Attack followed up with a critical hit while Bio III was on. All in all, quick and easy. --Yekyaa 21:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *Soloed easily as THF75/NIN37. Get 0 hit, only Bio at the end of the fight. *Soloed easily as PLD75/NIN37. Only had to cure IV once (1100/1551 HP) because it had stuck a Bio on me. Using a scorpion harness puts your evasion high enough that it makes keeping shadows up easy. Fight took about 5min. Very easy. *Soloed with no trouble as 75 WAR/DNC using Joyeuse. It was a very easy fight despite his hits doing 80-100dmg (200 crits). Whenever he casts bio I used healing waltz, other than that just keep Drain Samba II up and Curing Waltz II as necessary. The lowest I got was 800HP. The only part which somewhat scared me was when he used Self-Destruct. I tried to run out of range but it didnt work, I took 78dmg with +10 fire resistance when he was at about 20%. Standing and using Flat Blade probably would have stopped Self-Destruct. *Duo'd by a 60BRD/WHM and a 61WAR/NIN with difficulty. Lullaby, heal, rest, repeat for the BRD. Utsu whenever needed for the WAR. *Duo'd by 55rdm/nin and 55pld/blu without much difficulty. Bounce hate back and forth and keep stoneskin/utsu up at all times. Soloable by 75Smn/Whm with Garuda *Solo by 75 PUP/WAR - Soulsoother. 5~6 minute fight. Soloing Light speeds things up. *Solo by PLD/WAR. Tough fight, no items used. *Solo'd by 75 WHM/NIN - 8-10 min fight. *Solo'd by 75 RDM/NIN - 8-10 min fight. *Solo'd by 75 RDM/BLM - 20 min fight. 2 converts. Sleep nuke method, using Fire III, Drain, Aspir and Sleeping in between rounds. Silenced him to keep him from wearing down buffs with his casts. *Solo'd by SMN75/WHM using Ifrit at start. I have merits in Avatar attack and accuracy so your results might vary from mine. Using Crimson Howl and Flaming Crush combo, Ifrit dealt about 1600-3001 points of damage. (maximum is achieved when all hits land.) The image below shows the actual damage in my chat log (I duo'd it with a NIN friend this time it happened). *Solo'd 75 DRG/WHM. extremely easy. only had to use Healing Breath 3x's. *Duoed by 75 RDM/BLM & 75 PUP/DRG. Very easy fight. 1 minute fight. *Just did this 75 MNK/NIN fight was so easy a cave man could do it. sstrunks 14:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd 75 MNK/NIN. With only Dodge used, never caught me with my shadows down. Came out without a scratch and never having to use Ichi. *Soloable by 75 SAM/DNC using Drain Samba II and Seigan. It only hit me a total of 4 times towards the end and only got off Bio III once which was cured by Healing Waltz. I opened with a self-light SC with 300tp Sekkanoki and my Soboro, took 25% of his HP, then just meleed the rest down with an occasional Gekko here and there, making sure to leave tp for stun in case of Self-Destruct. But the fight was too easy; I laughed after I killed him. * Very easy duo fight for PLD/RDM 60 and MNK/DNC 60 using a few Hi-Potions and Hi-Ethers,he hits hard but Curing Waltz II kept the damage into manageable levels.Daffy654 07:43, 2 June 2009 (UTC) * Solo as 68RDM/NIN with no difficulty. Started fight at half MP and only used debuffs, haste and enfire 2. No TP moves (saved TP for flat blade in case of self destruct which never happened). * Soloed 2 times with WHM/NIN with no problem. Took around 8-10 minutes. Meleeing with Ifrit and using Spirit Taker to maintain some MP is key if you run into some trouble.--DavionHikari 19:00, 24 July 2008 (UTC) *Duo'd by Lv.75 DRG/BLM and Lv.60 DRG/WAR - DRG/BLM took hate and used Healing Breath to stay alive. A very easy and short fight; roughly two to three minutes tops. ♥Nanaja of Asura *Incredibly easy as BLU75/NIN37, fight didnt take long, only cured myself once, finished with 200+ MP to spare. *Insanely easy soloed 65mnk/war, built 300 tp before fight, popped mithkabob, focus, dodge, footwork, and berserk. Used Dragon Kick followed by hundred fists and using dragon kick when bale, died before 2hr went off, was hit for less than 400 dmg * Solo'd this easly as the jobs - SMN/WHM & RDM/NIN SMN Fight was a peace of cake. Garuda Predator Claws Finished him off in no times... RDM Was easy to only had to keep SS en Utsusemi up and smack him with my joyeuse lol I Say any job @ 75 with decent gear can solo this thing if he just focus! * 67pld/33war and 60whm/30blm, just kept my defenses up and barely took any damage. Full AF gear on Paladin, no Parade Gorget, fight was easy and fairly quick. Whm healed every so often but not very much, also kept buffs on so that helped alittle. * Owned Dark Spark as a 73 rng/dnc using sleep bolts to keep it quiet, switched to mythril bolts for slug shots, was equipped with full AF, Leo Crossbow, and Haraldr's Muffler for increased TP gain. --Unineko 03:26, 24 February 2009 (UTC) *Ridiculously easy to solo as NIN75/DNC37. Fight lasted just over 3 minutes and I started with no tp. Only damage I took was from Self-Destruct at end.----Vartak 12:32, 26 March 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed as BLM75/WHM37. Stoneskin + sleep & nuke. Took about 10-15 minutes. He does not like Flare II. Stunned him on Self-Destruct 3 times. Tisi of Caitsith Chishioengi 19:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Soloing Dark Spark Not That Bad PLD75/RDM37 Solo. Defeated Dark Spark in less than 5 minutes. Stoneskin, Phalanx and Enspells used. Silence stuck 4/7 times on Dark Spark which made him nearly as weak as a normal bomb. Bio3 stuck on the times I could not stick silence; with that being said, that Bio3 didnt do anything to me. I never lost more than 100HP the entire time. IF anyone, anyone says this is not a soloable Notorius Monster, they really should never try and get an Artifact Piece. -Socrates, Asura Just soloed as 75 BLM/WHM. There is a trick where you can get out of the aggro range of both the eyes and demons while resting, which makes the fight much easier. Pop DS and run him east to the bridge at G-8. If you keep an eye on the demons to your west and the eye to your east, you can rest near the bridge and never get aggro. Beltane Ayrlie is blowing the difficulty of Dark Spark way out of proportion. I soloed him easily as 75 WAR/DNC without falling below 800HP and I know many others who have soloed him with no difficulty. If you are lv75 with a ninja or dancer sub job you can solo Dark Spark. Calimar If you want to solo dark spark, he's harder than you think. You need to be at least level 74 with a fully leveled ninja sub. Utsusemi is a must, because when its down he may land hits ranging between 70-200 damage even at level 75. He loves his Bio III because that is what he tends to cast. The only TP move he seems to do is Berserk, which increases his attack yet lowers his defense. I soloed him as 75 whm/37 nin and it was not easy. He went through my stoneskin in 2 or 3 hits, and when you start damage you have to use flash and pray to get utsusemi or stoneskin back up fast. Even with the tanking gear I was wearing (including 2 phanlax rings) and Protect IV, he was hitting about 100-120 on average with crits in the 180s when utsusemi and stoneskin is down. He does miss quite a bit, however, and is suspectible to paralyze and slow. Once he started using Berserk, I was popping Hexa Strikes for 900-1050. When I finally defeated him, I was down to ~100 MP. I don't recommend soloing him, after that experience. I have seen well equipped 75 RDM/37 NIN in the past just struggle against Dark Spark when they attempted to solo due to that Bio III that does 10 damage per tick. Get a ninja tank and a healer (with Erase) and duo or trio it. You're much better off that way. -- Ayrlie, 12:33 (CDT), 23 July 2006 :Bio III was only doing 7 hp/tic to a DRG/WAR 58. --Linoth 02:26, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ---- I've solo'd Dark Spark as a 75 WHM/BLM many times. I'm a taru, so I have lots of mp. Used a Purgatory Mace, Tariqah, Noble's Tunic, Blessed Mitts, Cleric's Pantaloons, Antivenom and Insomnia earrings, a Beak Necklace, Hierarch Belt, AF feet (for spell interruption down) and ruby rings. I don't use any meds, but I do carry a yag drink just in case. Swap out Healer's mitt's for the STR+ on Hexa Strikes. Save TP until after he uses Berserk, this will make your damage go up a lot. Tank it with Stone skin. Don't bother with cures, use Regen III after you lose 300-400 hp to get your hp back and keep Stone skin up at all times. Keep it debuffed with para, blind and slow. I never use flash myself. I do have all whm skills caped (magic and combat skills). The only thing I have to worry about is getting barfira up if it uses self-destruct (which doesn't happen often). I usually finish the fight with 80-200 mp left. It's definitely a far cry easier then Ayrlie makes it sound. --Rusomoso 17:46, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I was actually able to solo this as 75 BLM/WHM. Sleep/nuke method works well on him, though it takes a good while to take down, and you have to worry about respawning demons. Bind works on him as well, and Erase for Bio III is pretty much a must. -- Zeik ---- I soloed him as 75RNG/NIN with out too much trouble. At the end of the fight I was at 700 HP but Bio III brought me down to 400 before it wore. It is a risky fight. Miss a barrage or a slug shot and you could find your self in some need of healing. I think I dodged about 50% of his attacks so you'll have to worry about recasting utsu. Be ready for him and you'll be ok, don't take him lightly or you'll find your self dead. --Masse 18:24, 16 December 2006 (EST) ---- I was also able to solo this pretty easily as whm/nin, just have to come prepared and its a pretty easy fight. Once he beserks he goes down really fast. Just keep flashing whenever its up, stay hasted, and it should be a piece of cake. --Zhais ---- After reading these comments I was ready to get trounced, but it turned out to be an easy solo as a 60 DRG/WHM. He hits hard, but nothing Healing Breath couldn't keep up with. His accuracy really is quite low; I evaded almost 1/3 of his attacks. You don't necessarily need either level 74 or Utsusemi to win this. --Ooka 22:52, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ---- I just solo'ed Dark Spark as a 75RDM/37NIN it was really easy. Didn't lose a single HP and ended with about 200MP Kyofooyo 03:15, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ---- I was just reading up on the discussion of the Dark Spark fight and was kind of nervous about going without /NIN. My Dynamis friend said he'd come and help me out. He came 75 BLM/WHM and I came 75 WHM/BLM hoping for the best. We duo'd it without much trouble. I kept Barfira up in case of Self-Destruct, Flashed to help us reapply Stoneskin, and Erase whenever he used Bio III. I did use Devotion when my friend got Aspir which helped with MP pool. Overall, the fight was pretty easy and thankfully Dark Spark didn't Self-Destruct. ^.^ --Xelestria 07:11, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ---- I just won the fight with a bit of help from a friend. Our setup had me "tanking" as RDM70/NIN, my adventuring fellow as extra DD (Fierce Attacker 51), and my friend as backup healer (WHM51/BLM). My biggest problem was just keeping shadows and Stoneskin up, since /NIN35 gave me only Utsusemi:Ichi. I also kept Haste and En-(whatever) up for extra damage, and made sure to skillchain Distortion with my fellow at every opportunity. The only tense moment for me was toward the end of the fight when I was forced to Convert very close to DS's Self-Destruct threshhold. When it finally did Self-Destruct, it killed my fellow, but my shadows and Stoneskin absorbed the blast, and my WHM friend stayed out of range. This was a really fun fight, and I've now doomed myself to repeat it for my LS-mates. ^^ -- Zerobandwidth 13:38, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ---- I have soloed DS a couple of times now and it is very easy as rng/nin. Im not sure what level you would need to be as i have only fought him @ 75. Its as easy as sleep bolting him to 100 TP and then slug shot repeat, never even got touched. ---- Piece of cake as DNC71/NIN35. Didn't bother holding onto TP; used TP for weapon skills, but tried to always have 1 finishing move ready for Violent Flourish in case of Self-Destruct or if something went wrong. Dark Spark was able to hit me for 100+ with Berserk on, but rarely hit. --Nanayume 15:54, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ---- I zerged him with no issue on 65mnk/war and just went under 1k hp, he isnt hard what so ever lol, i know HF is a bit overkill, but he died before it wore and i could have easily taken him without it /dnc. Just trying to keep adding to how easy the fight is. --GodsBlackArm 04:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I soloed him on 75BST/whm, pop a CC, wait for pet timer to be about 1 min left for recall. Have TP from the demons around. Pop Darkspark, rampage, snarl, and let CC do the tanking, soon as you have TP again rampage snarl, by that time, any kind of self-destruct will be harmless. I have done trhis the last 3 times for diff sets of AF hands I needed. Each fight takes roughly 5-8 mins, not long at all. ---Wolfjorg ---- Solo'd as RNG75/WAR37 within 10 seconds.